


Liam is a gringo, Theo is confused.

by Halloweeny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brazil AU, Brazilian Funk, Comedy, Drabble, Funk Music, Humor, Humour, M/M, Musical, Songfic, Twerk, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweeny/pseuds/Halloweeny
Summary: Theo and Liam are on a trip to Rio de Janeiro, having fun in a "Baile Funk" (Funk Ball) and things get weird.





	Liam is a gringo, Theo is confused.

**Author's Note:**

> So...You guys should know I'm brazilian and this was coming. To help you guys picture the party and the kind of moves they were doing, I recommend to watch this or, even better, listen to it whilst reading! Brazilian funk is quite a popular genre here.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgRqjnbBv30

“What is going on?”   
Theo’s voice was a faint noise. The funk music was way too loud, a crowd of young people moved their asses up and down while cheering way too much. Even for brazilians, that party was too upbeat.   
Curiosity defeated the now lonely Wolf, he approached the crowd in an effort to understand what was actually going on.  
And then he saw it.  
“VAI GRINGO! VAI GRINGO! VAI GRINGO!” – the crowd cheered, girls and boys laughing at Liam’s attempt to twerk.   
Theo couldn’t believe it.  
One thing he could not deny, however.  
Liam had a fine ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? find me at http://lord-halloweeny.tumblr.com 
> 
> *Gringo means foreigner  
> PEACE OUT!


End file.
